


You get attacked by a demon

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: ~ Reposted from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	You get attacked by a demon

Your student council meeting has just ended. 

You had the job to keep a written protocol, and now you are packing your stuff. 

Lucifer is busy talking to some students. They take all of his attention. 

He doesn’t see the demon that is targeting you. 

Lucifer is talking about something that seems important. 

Then suddenly BAM a loud noise, a crack and a scream. 

Lucifer looks over at the commotion. His eyes widen and before thinking he rushes over to the spot where you just sat. 

Nothing could have prepared him for this. 

You are laying on the floor, with a burned hole right in your middle. You are in schock and have not realized what just happened to you. 

Lucifer is pale and hovering over you. He uses his demonic power and tries to heal you. 

“Lucifer… What just happened?” You are confused and can’t move to see the severe wound. 

“Don’t move or speak.” Lucifer is frozen inside. He has pictures of Lilith flashing in front of him. 

He can’t let this happen again. Not again and not with you. You are still breathing and Lucifer can still save you.

Meanwhile you grow weaker by the second. 

You have lost a lot of blood. Lucifer’s expression tells you everything you need to know. “I will die right?” You shake and you can feel tears in the corner in your eyes. You are scared. 

“No, don’t you dare to say that. I will not let you die."Lucifer can feel life slipping away from you. His pact with you tells him as much. He grows more desperate with every passing second. Lucifer has lost someone like this once before. 

"Lucifer…” You are too weak to speak now. No matter how much demonic energy is inside of you right now, your life will only last a few more moments and you know it. You only see Lucifer in a blur right now. With your last strength you reach out to him, as to tell him that it’s okay. 

Lucifer looks at you, knowing that he can’t save you. He knows that this will mean that you will be judged and you are a good person. Lucifer knows that you deserve to be sent to heaven. 

Yet he can’t let that happen. Not if it means losing you. “No! I will not let them take you.” Lucifer has a strong determination in his eyes. He holds your hand, your heat is almost completely gone now. In a moment of sheer insanity he does the only thing that can let you stay by his side. Consequences be damned. Lucifer uses his power to transform you into a demon. Normally this would require an agreement or some form of consent. 

Lucky for him you already formed a pact with him. Of course there will be punishment for him. Lucifer doesn’t care. He uses all of his powers to flood your body completely, and slowly turns it into a demon. 

Your body jolts, twists and turns, as if to fight against the demonic possession. 

Lucifer winces from seeing you like this. 

He holds your almost dead body close and let’s you scratch and bite him. All to ease your pain, even if it’s just a little. 

You don’t have any idea what is happening to you. You only know that your body feels like it’s on fire, you feel like something is inside you burning you. You scream from pain, you kick and struggle against whatever is holding you. 

Lucifer tires to calm you down. Pressing you closely to his body. Letting you do whatever you need to do. 

You slowly and painfully turn into something inhumane. You feel it bursting out of you, wings, claws, a tail and horns. You scream so much that you pass out from the pain and exhausting process. 

Lucifer is a bloody mess when he carries you to the nurses office. He denies any treatment and snaps at whoever is trying to address him. 

Lucifer only wants you to be treated for your injuries. He doesn’t register anything else. 

You wake up several days later. 

Everything is hazy and you know that something has changed. 

You have changed. 

Weakly you open your eyes you look at your hands, they look normal. No claws to be seen. 

You feel a tiny bit of relief. 

Then you see Lucifer, still at your bedside. His wounds have healed but his clothes are bloody. 

You smell the old blood on him. Your eyes widen, you never could smell blood like this before. “Lucifer, what happened to me?” You look at him pleading for an answer. 

Lucifer is so glad that you are awake. He doesn’t care about anything else right now. You might hate him soon but even that will be okay for him. 

“You almost got killed and to save your life I turned you into a demon." 

You look at yourself again confused. You pull your blanket down a bit. You look normal. Just like you did before. Yet you feel different. You know that this isn’t what you were before.

You look at Lucifer again. You can’t really comprehend what happened. You remember that something knocked you down. Lucifer was there and then it really hurt. "What did you do?”

“I used our pact and turned you into a demon. You look just like you did before but you also have a demon form now.” Lucifer knows this must be hard to accept. He has barely come to terms with his own actions. 

“So, I am like you and your brothers now?" 

"It is similar to that.” Lucifer tries to calmly explain it to you. 

You look at yourself. It's hard to understand. 

You look at Lucifer again. “Does this mean that I can’t go home?” You look at Lucifer, like you are begging him to tell you it’s not true. 

“Yes, you can never return to the human world. I know it’s not much but I want you to stay with me and my brothers as part of our family.” Lucifer can’t even imagine how this must be for you.

He feels guilty. Lucifer could not save you, he could only turn you into something else. He knows you never wanted this. It’s wrong to expect you to be okay with it. Yet he hopes that you come to terms with it and do not completely resent him. 

You stare at him. “My family, do they know?" 

"They know that you died.” Lucifer didn’t tell them himself but he made sure that they know. 

“I’m not dead…"You feel angry, confused and sad. You never could even tell them that you were here in the first place and now you will not see them ever again. You have tears in your eyes. 

"I know but you can’t leave the devildom.” Lucifer looks at you full of sympathy, he has no idea how much turmoil your heart must be right now. 

“You can just open a gate.” You don’t understand any of this. 

“What I did was against the rules, and sadly you are banned from the Human realm. I have also lost my position and privileges. Including the ability to create a gate to the human realm. 

"I’m banned because you broke the rules?” You feel angry when you hear this. It is straight up unfair. 

Suddenly a new sensation fills your body. A completely new feeling unlike anything you have ever felt before. 

Your body is changing, without any effort or pain. 

Suddenly you can see that you have claws again. With shaking hands you feel your head and there are two horns. You scream, and start to cry, confused and angry. 

You look at Lucifer with tears in your eyes. 

For a moment he lifts his hand, wanting to touch you, to calm you down, but he knows that you would not want that right now. He drops his hand back in his lap. 

“You can punish me and hate me all you want now. I realize that I have been selfish.” Lucifer looks at you, pleading for mercy or punishment. You cannot tell. 

“LEAVE.” You yell at him. You can’t stand to be in the same room as Lucifer right now

Lucifer nods and leaves the room, he never stops looking at you until he closes the door. 

You can tell that he isn’t scared or disgusted by your new form but you are. 

You are still very lost and cry until you are completely drained. 

The next few days you have to stay in the hospital. 

All of the brothers are visiting you. All of them are concerned and you slowly get a bigger picture of everything that went down. 

How you almost lost your life and how Lucifer turned you into a demon. You knew this already but now it really sinks in. Without Lucifer you would be dead now. 

Lucifer was severely punished for his actions, there was a chance of him being executed. 

In the end he lost his position and was expelled from the school. He didn’t defend himself at all. The only thing he wanted was to be there when you wake up. He even refused to change his clothes. 

You know that Lucifer would never do anything like this so you are surprised to say the least. 

The brothers agree to help you as much as they can. They are doing their best and later you find out that Lucifer asked them to never leave you alone. 

A few days later you leave the hospital and return to your room. 

Once you have settled into your new life you make your way to Lucifer. 

He greets you at his new home. It’s strange to see him again. Lucifer looks miserable. He has lost much of his powers. Just like you have been told. 

“It’s great to see you again, come in.” Lucifer hasn’t changed much in his personality but he seems somber. He looks a bit worn out. 

You follow Lucifer inside and sit with him in the living room. 

“I have thought about what you did and honestly I can’t blame you. I have no idea what I have done in this situation. I’m still mad that I can’t go back or see my family ever again but without this I would be dead. I just wanted you to know that.” You have thought about this long and hard.

Lucifer looks relieved. He is glad that you don’t hate him at least. “Thank you for that. I hope you have everything you need and everyone is good to you.” Lucifer has the smallest smile on his face. 

You assume his brothers have told him everything already but you appreciate the sentiment. “I’m kinda used to being a demon now. They still treat me like a raw egg sometimes and we all miss you but other than that it’s going pretty well.” You smile at him. 

Lucifer lets out a small chuckle. “This is just like you getting used to everything so quickly. I’m glad. I hope in a few hundred years I will be able to return and support everyone like always." 

"I think it might go faster than that. Diavolo is talking about the future of the exchange program and if they do it, I already volunteered to help the humans. I doubt they can do it without you.” You don’t know why they are still pushing this but at least you can help the new human to be in a better position than you were. 

“Already taking this much responsibility. I expect nothing else from you. I can only imagine how much chaos my brothers have caused. I fear that the house is a pile of stones by now.” Lucifer sounds almost happy now. The guilt must have eaten him, but now that you are looking okay to him he feels relieved. 

“They are pushing themselves really hard just to not be a burden and not disappoint you. They are all good brothers.” You have a kind expression on your face. They are far from perfect but they try, and they love Lucifer. 

“They truly are, but don’t tell them that. I hope everyone is good to you as well.” Lucifer looks almost normal to you now.

It is a bit nostalgic. “Of course, and if not I can kick their butts now.” You smile full of confidence. 

Lucifer laughs a little. “I can picture that. At least I know that they are in good hands with you.” He truly trusts you. 

You smile at him, you are glad that you have forgiven him. “We are all waiting for you, so you better come back soon.”

Lucifer doesn’t deserve such kindness, yet he is happy. 

You two keep talking about everything that happened so far. You really could get used to the life in the devildom as a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Reposted from my Tumblr account.


End file.
